Death Toll: You Better Learn How to Survive
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: The purple staff connected with the side of the infected's skull, quick and swift, blood and brains splattering everywhere in an almost-cartoonish way. A foot stomped what was left of the zombie's head, making a disgustingly gooey sound. The dark angel smirked, taking a look back at his crew. "That, ladies and gents, is how you kill like a badass." - Zombie!AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Our Stories are Different, but They All End the Same: Crappily**

You don't expect one day to be all fine and peachy, only for the next day to turn into a post-apocalyptic hellhole overnight.

Oh, but it did.

And Dark Pit sure as hell didn't expect it.

The dark angel was at home when the world had taken a spiral downfall into chaos. He was reluctantly getting ready to visit his twin brother Pit and his smartass of a girlfriend, Palutena. It would've been a normal, somewhat-bland visit: listen to Pit blithely tell the usual corny jokes and let Palutena poke annoying fun at him for looking "all dark and emo." Just the usual crap he deals with on a biweekly basis.

Dark Pit heard a scratching on his front door. He paid it no mind, however – it was probably his next door neighbor's Pikachu once again, most likely begging for those black cherries Dark Pit always had on stock. Greedy bastard, always wanting his precious cherries.

"Damn rodent thing," the fallen angel mumbled as he looked for his keys. Where the hell were they? He checked under the pillows, in the drawers. Dark Pit could only imagine the complaints Pit would say if he was one minute late.

The scratching became more prevalent. "Hold the hell on!"

Finally finding them – under the couch, of course – Dark Pit quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed the plastic bag. He opened the freezer, grabbed some frozen black cherries, and threw them in the bag. Some dropped to the floor; he planned on cleaning that up later. That annoying Pokémon better be cool with the prospect of frozen fruit.

Opening the door, Dark Pit was met with two surprises: 1) Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the neighbor's dead Pikachu and 2) the neighbor was at his door, eyes bloodshot and blood covered his face.

"What the hell?!" Dark Pit exclaimed, quickly retreating to the inside of his house. His neighbor stumbled towards him, teeth bared and yellowed. Fresh blood dripped from his mouth. He snarled and moaned, his soulless eyes lusting hungrily for his target. Dark Pit knew what was happening: the zombies have finally taken over the Gods damn world. He played too much _Left 4 Dead_ and watched too much _The Walking Dead_ to not know when a damn zombie apocalypse was beginning. Just freakin' great; life's gonna be screwed from now on. No more luxuries, no more fancies; just surviving and a-livin'.

It is what he was born to do.

The dark angel reacted promptly and quickly like one would in this situation: he ran to the living room closet, swung it open, and grabbed his most prized possession: a purple staff that he affectionately called the Dark Pit Staff. Granted, it was more of a rifle than a staff, but it never ran out of bullets, which made it the ideal undead killing machine.

His ex-neighbor continued to head towards him, wobbling and running into furniture. It would've been quite amusing if his neighbor wasn't, you know, dead. Dark Pit held the staff in one hand, pulled the trigger, and watched as the brain matter of his neighbor splattered onto the walls and fell to the carpet, which he just vacuumed. Oh well, it's not like he'll be coming back here. No more mortgages to pay. The dark angel quickly thought of three priorities.

First, food. The angel grabbed a bookbag that he had randomly lying around, walked into the kitchen, opened the pantry door, and started throwing food into it. Water bottles, canned food. Thank the Gods he had brought all this crap last week. As he filled the bag to the brim, he eyed the bag of black cherries and his second priority came into play: save the black cherries.

It took the black-haired angel five seconds to realize that he dropped the bag of black cherries he'd already had. Dark Pit took a glance at the living room; the neighbor's corpse laid upon the black cherries, which had spilled everywhere. He won't be eating those anytime soon. He opened the freezer and grabbed bags upon bags of black cherries, stuffing them into a plastic bag. He'll be damned to leave his favorite snack behind for someone else to steal.

Third priority: save his brother and his brother's girlfriend. Hopefully just his brother. Ah, screw it, he'll save Palutena too. Can't have Pit going into a depression because his gal had gotten eaten by zombies, now can we? Dark Pit decided to leave out of the back, and promptly noticed that the world had already gone to shit. People were screaming as their limbs were torn off. Someone had already set a fire; other people were already stealing food from the neighborhood grocery market. How did this happen without him noticing? Oh well, it's here now and he's gonna have to deal with it. Now let's go see that those priorities are met.

* * *

"Dark Pit's late," he complained. "He's never late! We have to go see if he's alright!" he cried. "Pittoo, oh Pittoo, please be safe! Big Bro is on the way!" Oh, why does Pit has to be so overprotective of his twin? Yeah, sure, Dark Pit was the younger of the two, but only by four minutes! It's usually Dark Pit saving Pit's ass! The younger watching over the older like the older one's too incompetent to take care of himself (which, Palutena will grant, he kind of is). But no, Dark Pit's late for five freaking minutes, and Pit has damn near a heart attack. And now here they are, outside of the safety and comfort of Pit's air-conditioned home, watching people getting eaten, blood being shed, and agonized screams filling the air.

Well, there goes Palutena's day of eating tangerines and insulting Dark Pit. _Damn_.

The two stood and watched in horror as people lost their lives right in front of their eyes. Guts and flesh everywhere, yelling, pleas for help. Yep, this was indeed the apocalypse. Yep, they were indeed living it. And…yep, they were probably most likely indeed screwed.

Palutena grabbed Pit, who was currently frozen in shock, by the shoulders and started shaking him. She could tell that the angel was completely dumbfounded by the situation they were thrown into, and this was not the time to completely zone out.

"Pit? Pit!" she cried. "Stop standing around! People are getting eaten by people who have suddenly acquired the taste for flesh, and as much as you don't want to believe it, it is happening. This is _reality_ , okay? If we don't leave the neighborhood now, we're gonna _die_ , understand?"

"D-die? D-d-die?" the angel stammered. Palutena nodded slowly. At least he understands the gravity of the situation.

"Yes, Pit. Die. Now, I'm gonna go back in the house and grab my staff. You stay there and, for the sake of Viridi, _scream if something happens_. I'll be back."

The divine goddess ran back to the house to grab weapons and food. Pit continued to stand there, looking around, the pleas for help sounding so unreal to him. People were actually _dying_? No, no, no. Something like this doesn't happen out of the blue. Something like this doesn't pop up from the darkest depths of hell. This only happens in the video games and shows that Dark Pit likes. This is reality, the truly real world: it couldn't be happening. It's all a freakin' fantasy.

But the proof was right in front of Pit's eyes: a human eating another human, the blood pooling and the yells fading. Holy Hades, the whole world has just came crashing upon them and Pit wasn't sure if he could handle it.

"Pit! Watch out!"

The angel did hear Palutena's screaming, but he didn't move. Shock will do that to you. After all, you don't expect to see old man Dyntos rushing towards Pit, blood caked on his beard. He was a grouchy old man, that Dyntos, but he made the greatest of weapons the couple has ever seen, some of which he even gave to Pit and Palutena. It was his hobby, his prime passion; now his hobby was eating the flesh of the living, but it's still a hobby, ya know?

"Pit!" The brunette winced as Palutena swung her staff at Dyntos's legs, causing him to trip. A crack was heard, and his leg immediately split in two, the very muscles severing from the bone before Pit's eyes. He gasped as Palutena began to bash the infected's skull in, brains and spewing, the moans and grunts of the old man dying out. And by the time she was done, the angel was crying hysterically, which was quite understandable.

"Pit, darling, are you alright?" No response. "Pit, answer me!"

"D-D-Dark Pit!" he sputtered out, the thought of someone doing that to his brother frightening him. "Pl-please, Pal, we have to save him! We have to make sure he's alright, please, please, please – "

The brunette's tears reduced him to nothing more than a stuttering mess. Palutena sighed. She knew that without Dark Pit, Pit considered himself basically nothing. He was the only family he had left, the only person that could truly support him. Not even Palutena herself could provide the kind of comfort Pittoo could provide. Knowing Dark Pit, the fallen angel was currently on his way to save them on the blazing saddles of hell, mowing down zombies in the process.

Might as well meet the reckless boy halfway.

Palutena picked the bow she had grabbed for Pit off the dirty ground and handed it to him. He shakily accepted it and held it close to him. Together, the goddess and the angel ran off, hoping to meet Dark Pit along the way and survive while doing it.

* * *

"Oh Gods, Gods, Gods, Marth, we're going to die."

"Lucina, we won't die."

"Can you see the future, Marth? Can you the Naga damn future?"

"No, but – "

"Then, please, just let me panic as quietly as I can."

Marth sighed inwardly. He really didn't wish to have this whisper-argument with his younger cousin right now. They were currently hiding under one of the cash registers at The Plegian Supermarket, the store with good quality goods for low prices! They had bags and bags of canned food and water bottles with them, ditching more of the perishable food they had originally gotten. Marth's plan was to silently sneak out of the store and make a run for it, but first Lucina would need to do a little thing called _shutting the hell up_.

Too bad she doesn't really understand that concept right now.

Marth wrapped an arm around his cousin and pulled her close, hoping to quiet her down and provide some much-needed comfort. He could tell she was worried about her family, and he couldn't blame her. Neither Chrom, Robin, Reflet, nor Morgan would answer the phone, which was obviously worrying the usually calm and collected Lucina. Then again, it was really hard to keep your cool when someone's trying to tear your skin apart, but he really needed Lucina to calm down.

Once again, too bad she doesn't really understand that concept right now.

Right now, the store's cashier was currently searching for the two bluenettes, and judging by the moaning, he was right above them. It's a shame, too; the cashier was the boy Lucina had a crush on for as long as Marth could remember. Yarne, or something like that. He was some weird Taguel thing, and Marth had always thought he was too timid for a strong and independent woman like Lucina; and he basically proved it by not fighting back when some elderly woman that became zombie-fied came after him.

"Marth, I'm worried about my family," Lucina whispered, trying her hardest not to cry. "Do _something_." Her father Chrom and mother Robin…could they possibly be dead? No, Chrom wouldn't allow that to happen. What about Uncle Reflet and her little brother Morgan? Oh, dear, she should be with them. Ever since her college had started spring break, she's been hanging out with Marth 24/7. She's only really seen her family three times since she's been out, and she only visited today because Morgan bothered her about it. And now there's a chance that she may never see them again. It was bothering poor Lucy, and trying to convince yourself that your entire family isn't dead yet really makes a person cranky.

"I'm trying, Lucy, but we have to wait for the perfect moment. I'm trying to make sure we continue to live. It'll be alright, it really – "

"No it won't! I should be with them right now, Marth! I should be spending my last moments with them! But what's happening instead? I'm stuck inside some _fucking_ supermarket, waiting to die!"

Lucina was being a little too loud for Marth's liking. One would think that Lucina, the person who stomped on spiders while Marth crawled away in fear, would stop panicking. "Lucina, just be quiet and – "

"No! To hell with that! I need to save my mother and father, Marth! My brother and Reflet!" Lucina scrambled from underneath the cashing station, leaving the shopping bags behind and ignoring Marth's protests. "I have to make sure Morgan's okay."

Lucina stood up, not realizing that a zombie was standing behind her, waiting for some mere human to snatch up and chomp down on. Her long blue hair was grabbed and she quickly fell backwards, screaming and flailing. They both fell to the floor, Lucina trying her hardest to keep the zombie away from her face. Marth quickly left their hiding spot and saved his cousin the only way he could think of doing: by picking up the cash register and throwing it on the zombie's head, nearly missing his younger cousin's face. Blood and guts splattered on both Lucina and the floor.

"Oh Gods," Lucina said, placing her hands on her blood-stained hair, "Marth, it's on me. The blood's on me. _It is on me it is on me it is_ – _Oh Gods_." Lucina quickly sat up, grabbed the nearest plastic bag, and threw up. Marth quickly ran to Lucina's side and pulled her into a protective hug.

"Shush, little cousin, I've got you. No need to worry; you'll be safe with me." Lucina nuzzled into her older cousin's shoulder, crying hysterically. "I'll get you cleaned up and everything." Marth looked at the store's entrance. With all the screaming Lucina did, someone was likely to have heard her, and they were probably on their way here. Probably weren't of the living variety either. Marth helped a trembling Lucina stand and released her from his grasp.

"Don't let go of me!" she screamed. Marth quickly grabbed her hand, apologizing. They both grabbed their food and left the store and the bloody mess behind. Marth himself wanted to just break down into tears: the world had quickly turned to straight to hell, and they were weaponless, but he couldn't cry now. Not now and most likely never. He was sure that Lucina would have a mental meltdown if he had shown any sign of giving up, and he needed Lucina more than she needed him.

"You ready?" Marth asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Y-yeah," Lucina replied, sniffling.

"Okay, let's go see if everyone's alright."

Marth still held his cousin's hand, squeezing it firmly, walking over bodies that'll soon reanimate to brainless killers. They both walked in the direction of home, hoping that Chrom and Reflet put up a barricade of some sort. Hoping that they all escaped and left a note behind, telling the bluenette's to meet them at a certain location.

Hoping that there will still be a family to see.

* * *

"C'mon Snivy, you can do it," Link said, clapping his hands softly. "Just a little more." Now that the Hylian thought about it, the Pokémon should be the one giving him this encouragement. Such a shame that he could only say his own name.

The Grass Snake Pokémon followed the exhausted Hylian to the Smashville Bus Station. He found this young Hylian frantically swinging a sword at a large horde of infected, panicking as he tried to stay alive a bit longer. Using the attacks his previous and now-dead owner taught him, the Pokémon quickly helped out and tagged along with Link, searching for the blonde's missing wife, Zelda, and son, Toon Link.

"Zelda?" Link called. "Toon Link? Where are you? Please, please, please, where are you? Zelda!" Link called for his missing family to no avail. One moment, they were having a nice afternoon snack of Hylian biscuits and jelly and the next moment, they were running from a very bothersome and rude horde of flesh eaters. Along the way, they were somehow separated and the young husband and father found himself all alone, armed with a sword passed down from generation to generation in his shaking hands.

Well, until this Snivy came to his rescue. It was amazing that, out of anyone, an animal would come to his need. A snake-type-thing, in matter of fact. How does one even repay a Pokémon for such a kind gesture? It's not like he could provide him so nice Pokémon luxuries; the world won't allow for that anymore. Link should give him some the Hylian biscuits he had stuffed in his pouch when shit hit the fan.

Unable to walk any further, Link fell to the ground, dropping his sword in the process. The Snivy ran to him and helped Link roll over onto his back. The blonde was breathing heavily. Arms weak, legs heavy, the apocalypse was really taking a toll on him. Damnit, the world just _had_ to end when he was having a good time with his family. Couldn't happen when he actually had to go to work, huh?

"Snivy, I'm alright," he breathed, trying to get the Pokémon to stop poking at his shoulder. "I…I just need to rest for a second. We'll walk to the bus station and see if any of the buses work in a little bit, 'kay? Just…need to think and rest and…"

The Pokémon continued to prod at his acquaintance, not to bother him, but to warm him of the incoming horde that was headed in their direction. The sounds of faint moaning were getting ever-so closer, and if the Pokémon could get him to move closer to the bus station, maybe they could hide and, oh, I don't know, _live_.

"Snivy, what the hell's wrong with you?" The Hylian sat up. "Oh _shit_."

Link scrambled to his feet and grabbed his sword. "Damn, damn, damn, I really need to learn how to take a hint." The two companions quickly attempted to analyze the situation as they ran the remaining few yards to the station. Link immediately headed to the sole bus left while Snivy kept watch.

Link examined the bus, realizing two things: how does he get in without making too much noise, and how the hell does he operate a bus? The last time he checked, he worked in an office, not as a fucking bus operator. He walked towards the back of the large vehicle. It's not like when he drives Zelda's car or his motorcycle. It's a damn bus and –

"Who the hell punctured the back tires?" The Hylian noticed two large holes in the rear tires, making it pointless to drive anyway. He exhaled heavily. Life was really deciding to screw the poor Hylian over. He didn't really know how to handle a zombie apocalypse. No one does! It's not like he can suddenly become Rick freakin' Grimes or whatever and just adapt to this. Who in their right mind can just decide, "Zombies? Zombies. Let's do this!" (Unbeknownst to him at the time, he will meet the batshit-insane dark angel that decided exactly just that).

Link gave up, deciding that they'll just have to escape by foot when a blood-curdling scream startled him. The scream didn't sound human to him, so he left the bus behind and ran into an encounter with pure hell.

The Grass Snake Pokémon was currently struggling against an infected's strong grasp. Others were attracted by the yelps and agonizing cries of the Pokémon, and quickly went towards him. Link judged he had about a minute to save Snivy.

"Damnit," he muttered. "Here I come, Snivy! Hold on a little while longer!" Snivy's cries were unsettling to Link. "Snivy! Oh crap, shit, damnit! Hold out Snivy! This isn't happening, this isn't – Snivy!" He couldn't let this animal die, not after what he has done for him. To the Hylian, it didn't even feel like legs were moving. Just save the Pokémon and save his family. Simple. He didn't even remember when he managed to save the Pokémon from the zombie's grasp, or when he himself managed to escape from the zombie horde. He just knew three things:

1) Link was sick and tired of life already.

2) He was in some part of town he didn't recognize, and

3) Snivy was dying in his arms.

The Pokémon had gotten a large gaping wound on the side of his body during the scuffle. Blood poured out like running water from a faucet. Link put the Snivy carefully on the ground, the blood from wound staining his brown gloves. The Pokémon's breathing was labored, and Link knew that Snivy would leave him and he'll be alone yet again. It was taking all of the Hylian's strength and energy to not cry.

"You know, my son would've loved you," he said, his voice breaking at this horrid sight. "Are you hungry? You must be. Tired, too. Here, take this."

Link reached in his pouch and pulled out a crushed Hylian biscuit. Before Snivy came, he was going to eat it as his final meal. Now, it'll be the poor Pokémon's last craving for food. He held the Snivy's head slightly up, feeding it the biscuit and smiled as Snivy managed to swallow it down.

"Good, isn't it? Zelda, my wife, made it. She's a great cook. You would've loved all her cooking." Link rubbed the Snivy's head. The Pokémon purred at the comforting touch. "Oh Goddesses, Snivy, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. You know, you can sleep now. I won't keep you awake any longer."

Snivy cried in both protest and pain, but Link continued to pet it.

"It's alright, little Snivy. You're tired. Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on you while you sleep. I promise."

The Snivy nodded and slowly closed his eyes. The heavy breathing transitioned to light, short breaths before stopping altogether. Link, knowing what happens once you are bitten and die, retrieved his sword and reluctantly brought the merciful weapon into the air and down upon the Pokémon's head, quick and graceful.

The Hylian picked up Snivy's lifeless body and moved it towards a large oak tree. He placed the body down and used his sword to make a medium-sized hole. He placed the Pokémon's body gently in the hole and covered the dirt over him. He said not a single word as he used his sword to etch into the tree _"Here lies Snivy, a very dear friend. Let him rest; he deserves it."_

Link stared at what he written, tears finally streaming down his face. He walked away from the tree, continuing what he had started as: alone.

* * *

Fox McCloud and Snake David Kojima were the only people at the Smashville Gun Range and Store when the shooting director had sudden taste for the flesh of a quick-thinking vulpine and a smart-ass bounty hunter. After taking out every idiot employee who decided to not use the countless guns at their disposal to save their own ass, Snake and Fox stocked up on weapons that they had first-access to: rifles, pistols, shotguns. They ditched the store and went to the parking lot to get in their respective cars and ditch town.

Actually, it's kind of hard to ditch town when their cars have been stolen.

"Damnit!" Snake exclaimed, anger marring his features. "The hell we're gonna do now?"

Fox sighed. He had known Snake for years, a fact that still surprised the fox every now and then, and still couldn't get used to Snake's bouts of frustration. "Calm down. We'll think of something."

Snake put the bag of guns down, deciding to light a cigarette as a response. Fox rolled his eyes and sighed again. Did he really have to pop out a smoke while in the middle of an apocalypse? What will he do when he runs out of lighter fluid or cigarettes?

Oh God, that'll really be hell on Earth. Fox shuddered; it was a scary thought.

"Snake, smoking isn't the answer to – _what the hell is that?_ "

"Hmm?" Fox pointed north. The bounty hunter turned to see a pink go-kart decorated with a large parasol headed straight towards them. Snake rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing straight. What the hell was going on? Does the end of the world make you high or something? Were these cigarettes finally fucking with his head?

The pink kart pulled up in front of them. The words "Birthday Girl" were displayed on the hood. A blonde girl stepped out of the kart, her clothes and the tennis racket she held covered in fresh blood. The girl looked straight at the two before hurrying to Fox, leaving a dumbstruck Snake just staring at her.

"Hello," the girl said sweetly, surprisingly calm for a person with guts staining her frilly pink dress. "My name is Peach Toadstool. I am sixteen years old. I cannot find my boyfriend, Roy Pherae, and I just killed my best friend, Daisy, because she was bitten. I'm scared and hungry, and I doubt this tennis racket will provide any more protection. My car can only hold four people, but I have another car back at my house. If you'll come with me, we can get the car, and help other survivors. Please?"

Fox and Snake stared at the mysterious girl awkwardly. She comes out of nowhere, covered in blood, releases all of the personal information, and expects them to help her? Well, her eyes did showcase prime fear, and she looked a little too young and delicate to be completely alone.

Though, the fact that she killed her ex-best friend in cold blood effectively took away the damsel-in-distress status.

"That thing is a damn car?" Snake asked. Fox sweatdropped, annoyed that the kart is the first thing he asks about.

"Yes," Peach replied. "Well, no. It's a kart, but it provides sufficient transportation."

"Snake, I think we should help her," Fox said. He had a knack for reading into people's feelings, and under this girl's collected blue eyes was someone who was scared the hell out of her wits.

"Sure, whatever," Snake said, taking another puff of his cigarette.

"Damnit Snake, this girl needs our – wait, you _agree_?" No protests or talking back? Is this really the Snake David Kojima I know?

"The girl has a ride," Snake explained. "She's useful. That, and she did have to kill her friend with just some measly tennis racket. She needs us." Snake gestured to the girl. "Peach, you have any food at that house of yours?"

Peach shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not. Roy and I were going to get some food when everything went so terrible."

"Alright, no food, but we have guns and countless ammo." Snake placed a finger on his chin. "Hot damn, we're in business! C'mon girls, we got food to find. Peach, you're driving; I'll ride in that frilly crap, but you can't expect me to drive it."

Snake grabbed the bag of guns and hopped into the back seat while Peach stepped into the driver's seat. Fox shrugged, deciding to take when he can get and sat next to Peach in the passenger's seat. Peach put the kart in reverse, turned around, and quickly drove off.

* * *

The ten-year-old Nana Climber searched everywhere for her twin brother, Popo. She left the babysitter slumped against the wall of her ravaged home, after Nana determined that she wasn't breathing anymore. The young girl held a shard of broken glass in her hand. It was the only protection she had with her.

Currently Nana was venturing into a neighborhood she seldom visited. If she remembered right, her brother Popo was visiting his friend, Lucas, at one of these houses. She had a vague vision of what the house looked like, and hoped that Lucas and Popo were just hiding somewhere, all safe and sound. Nana felt more fear than bravery right now; she just wanted to get her brother and his friend, find their mother and father, and get to somewhere safe.

"4408, 4408," she chanted quietly to herself, remembering what she believed to be the Lucas's house number. "4408, 4408…aha! Here it is!"

Nana didn't remember Lucas's house looking so colorful with its purple paint and pink roof. In matter of fact, it was downright tacky, but that was just Nana's opinion. The front door was open, which meant either good luck or bad luck. Most likely bad luck, but Nana didn't want to think that way. She has always tried to be an optimistic girl, no matter what. It was one of the few traits that differentiated her from her twin brother, the grand pessimist.

Though, pessimism doesn't sound too bad right now.

Nana entered the house. Tables were knocked over and curtains torn. Definitely a bad sign. She took a look around, searching for any signs of life or infected. She caught something blue out of the corner of her eye, an article of clothing lying on the couch. She went to it and grabbed it. There was blood on it, but she recognized this light blue jacket from anywhere.

Nana began to panic. Could her brother…? No, he couldn't be. Popo was the cool and more collected of the twins. He could handle a situation like this; he wouldn't have let anything happen to him, knowing his little sister was left behind, scared out of her mind.

The brunette checked the pockets, searching for a note. To her luck, she pulled out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and immediately read the chicken scratch that was her brother's handwriting.

" _Nana, if you are reading this, then I have obviously left and you made it here safe and sound. What a miracle; I think that optimism of yours is rubbing off on me. Anyway, I've left a baseball bat for you. You remember how we used to play baseball when we were younger? Yeah, I know you do. When trouble arises, swing that bat as hard as you can, 'kay? Don't look in the closet, either. Nana, I'm not sure where I'm headed, but I know we'll meet again. Don't be scared; I'm alright, and you'll be, too. Love, Your Big Brother Popo."_

Nana looked over her shoulder and saw the bat lying on the floor. She placed the note back in her brother's jacket and picked up the bat. She headed back to the front door, passing the closet that Popo forbade her to enter. Curiosity began to bother young Nana, and she slowly grabbed and twisted the doorknob, her brother's jacket slung over her shoulder and the baseball bat raised high above her head.

She swung the door open, revealing a pale-skinned Lucas slumped against the wall. His sunflower-colored hair was dyed in red, and part of his skull was exposed. Nana swiftly closed the door, swallowing the bile she so desperately wanted to puke out. Did Popo do this? How hard was it for him to do this to his best friend...? Nana shook her head; she wouldn't think about it. She wouldn't cry about it. She'll just have to be a big girl until she reunites with her brother.

Nana stepped back out into the outside world, walking out to the center of the street. It wasn't the world she loved anymore; that much she understood. The faint sound of engine roaring caught her attention. She turned her head to the right to see a pink go kart in the distance.

She held the bat high in the air, swinging it around as hard as she could, calling out to her saviors.

* * *

"EAT LEAD, BITCHES! YEAH! OOH, HEAD-FREAKIN'-SHOT. NICE ONE!"

The rowdy, rambunctious combined voices of Ice and Snow Yukimura gained the attention of more than a few zombies. However, their attention was cut off when fast-moving bullets connected with their blood-caked faces.

Snow and Ice Yukimura were the local celebrities of Smashville, being the semi-popular exercise trainers of Wii Fit Studios, where you'll feel the healthy, fun burn! They were twins, with Snow being the older, more mature one. Ice was always mischievous and a bit on the immature and playful side, something that would always grate on Snow's nerves.

But, now that the world has ended, you might as well let your hair (and bullets) fly loose.

The twins soared down the streets on their vehicle of choice: motorcycles. They carried duffel bags with them, said bags filled to the brim with guns and chocolate bars. They originally felt bad for stealing the supplies, but when a large horde of zombies came their way, it was either kill or be killed.

So they rode side by side, the smell of burning rubber bothering their noses, shooting down any hostilities. With the world gone to shit, they had to look out for each other, and Ice will be damned to lose his precious sister to these flesh-eating bastards.

"Where are we going, Ice?" Snow called, her dusty brown hair flowing in the wind.

"Dunno," Ice replied. "But I do know that we are getting the hell out of this town. We aren't famous anymore – just a pair of survivors riding in the wind, hoping not to die in the process. It's the Smashvillian dream."

"Thanks for the reassurance," Snow said, the sarcasm clearly evident. Ice smiled.

"No problem at all, Little Snowflake…?"

Snow raised an eyebrow at her brother, a bit worried by his voice suddenly trailing off like that. He had the look of "Oh crap" on his face, something that is not an amazing sign. Before Snow could open her mouth, Ice simply pointed ahead of him, and Snow directed her attention to a slick-looking red car and a pink go-kart headed in their direction.

That was such a fucked-up combination that Snow didn't even wish to comment on it.

However, cars rushing towards them meant survivors, and the fact they weren't being shot at probably meant they were friendly survivors. It was totally a hopeful miracle…maybe. The twins simultaneously pressed their foot to the pedal and sped to the oncoming vehicles.

"Hey!" Ice yelled as he inched closer to them. "We are totally cool people! Fucking amazing, in matter of fact! We won't harm you, so don't, like, kill us, please!"

The rival vehicles came to complete stop, and Snow and Ice followed suit. They hopped off their motorcycles as people left the vehicles, weapons in hand. The pale-skinned twins eyed the seemingly-mismatched group warily.

Standing before them were two good-looking bluenettes; a timid angel holding hands with some green-haired tall woman; some mercenary-looking dude and a freakin' fox packing heat; a Hylian that looks like he has seen some things holding a young girl that has probably seen worse in his arms standing next to a girl that dressed like a revenge-obsessed princess; and, at the forefront, another angel that looked hella edgy and looked totally prepared for the zombie apocalypse.

Ice grinned. He has found his people.

The dark angel was the one to walk forward, taking the initiative of meeting these two strangers. Ice decided to meet him halfway, much to Snow's consternation. There was the recklessness again, shining brightly and proudly.

The two men stopped right in front of each other, staring directly into each other's eyes. Blood red met with pure white, and a sense of tension fell upon the dark angel's group and Snow. One stupid move, and people could instantly die. It was nerve-wracking, and Snow knew she could not handle an entire group by herself should something go wrong.

"So you two were the ones riding down the street, shooting down these undead fuckers?" The dark angel smiled slyly, his feathers ruffling slightly. "Nice."

"Thanks." Ice placed his gun on the ground, showing non-hostility, and put his hands on his hips "Gotta go full-out for situations like this."

Ice watched the raven-haired boy place his weapon on the ground and mimic his body language. "That's damn right."

Snow sighed, utterly relieved. She looked at the group and saw relief plastered on their faces as well. All was somewhat-well in the world now.

Ice's eyes trailed from the angel's face to his large wings.

"Dark teal wings, eh?" he remarked, smirking. "I like, bro. Totally badass."

"And I like the way you handle yourself: reckless as hell. Reminds me of, well, _me_. We need people like you. You two wanna join our group?"

Ice glanced at Snow, who simply shrugged in response. Being with a group meant a larger chance of survival, and with them, the odds of survival looked damn good.

"Hell yeah."

The dark angel smiled. "Good. Name's Dark Pit, by the way."

"And I'm Ice, and the woman over there is my twin sister, Snow."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Snow greeted politely.

"Ready to kill these flesh-eating bastards?"

Ice and Snow smirked, revving their motorcycles as an obnoxious sort of war cry. "You know it," they said in unison.

* * *

Five days since the initial outbreak and the utter end of the world. There were still stragglers in the town of Smashville, trying to escape the rise of the undead. The majority weren't very successful, but it was the effort that counted.

The purple staff connected with the side of the infected's skull, quick and swift, blood and brains splattering everywhere in an almost-cartoonish way. A foot stomped what was left of the zombie's head, making a disgustingly gooey sound. The dark angel smirked, taking a look back at his crew. "That, ladies and gents, is how you kill like a badass."

Snake clapped his hands, the only one besides Ice amazed by the efficiency and gore of the kill. "Damn, Dark Pit, you handled the situation better than I could have. Did I ever mention that's a damn fine weapon you've got there?"

Dark Pit smirked. "Thanks. And no, I don't believe you have ever mentioned my damn fine weapon."

"Well, I am now." Snake nodded. "A damn fine weapon," he repeated. Fox, Lucina, and Marth rolled their eyes. They were all aware of the dark angel's Dark Pit staff being a "damn fine weapon". They really didn't need to be reminded of it via constant bragging.

Ice chuckled. "Hey, they know good things when they see them. Right, Snow?"

Snow rolled her eyes, smiling. "Yeah, Ice. It's all grand and cool."

Ice scowled. "It's nice to hear your enthusiasm."

"We should get going," Link said, holding a sleeping Nana in his arms. "I think we've exhausted all the remaining supplies in Smashville."

"Where else where we go?" Peach asked.

Dark Pit placed his staff on his shoulder. "Onett," he stated firmly. "Onett's a small town, smaller than Smashville. Shouldn't be too much trouble there. We'll just drive through Fourside to get there."

"He has a good point," Marth said. "We could also see if there's any more supplies there, too. And since we have to drive for Fourside to get there, we'll check that out, too. Get what's left before it's all gone."

Dark Pit headed to the red GLA parked behind Peach's Birthday Girl. "C'mon everyone, we got places to be." He hopped into the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition, bringing the Mercedes to life.

The survivors got into the vehicles, with Snake, Fox, Link, and Nana getting into Peach's Birthday Girl and Marth, Lucina, Pit, and Palutena riding with Dark Pit. Ice and Snow hopped on their motorcycles, revving them up. The dark angel pulled off first, with Peach trailing behind him, then the twins. They drove past the destruction and horror the town has experienced in the past five days and moved onto the rural road that led to Fourside. Perhaps Onett was worse than Smashville. Perhaps it wasn't. Only time would tell. What time did tell them was that if they want to live, they better learn how to survive.

* * *

 **Well, here is** _ **Death Toll: You Better Learn How to Survive**_ **, a Zombie!AU I started long ago but deleted it for various reasons. When a fellow writer asked me what happened to it (I was so surprised someone actually remembered!), I told her that it'll come back during the summer. Well, it's here, and it's here to stay.**

 **The original prologue was 5,269 words. This one is 6,800 words, not including the author's note. I added a few more details here and there to the original prologue, but the biggest addition is the inclusion of Snow and Ice Yukimura (the Female and Male WFT, respectively), two characters that were not in the original prologue. I don't see the Trainers in a lot of stories (especially the male one), so I decided to add them.**

 **So, this is something I've wanted to do for a long time. It's mainly horror/adventure/action, with some romance (with the main pairings being Kurocina and Marth x Link). I don't really ship Kurocina (I'm more of a Kurolina, Dark Pit x Rosalina girl), but it kinda works for this story, so I'm just going with it. I'm also trying to decide on another sub-pairing besides Pit x Palutena, but it's not a top priority.**

 **Also, like another story of mine,** _ **Dyed in Scarlet, Vermillion, Crimson, Carmine**_ **, this story isn't a big priority like** _ **I Hear You**_ **and** _ **RCHK**_ **, so don't expect fast updates. I'll be able to focus on this one more once I finish the previous two.**

 **So, I'll see you all in Chapter 1: Shingeki no Zombies ~Attack on Undead.**

 **Oh, and here is everyone's ages and full names, just as a bit of trivia:**

 **Dark Pit and Pit Lumière Kuroi: 22**

 **Palutena Déesse Athena and Marth Anri Lowell: 24**

 **Lucina Chromia Lowell: 19**

 **Link Kokiri: 23**

 **Fox McCloud: 30**

 **Snake David Kojima: 34**

 **Peach Toadstool: 16**

 **Nana Climber: 10**

 **Snow and Ice Yukimura: 21**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Shingeki no Zombies ~ Attack on Undead**

The sky was an immaculate blue. Not a cloud in sight; just pure, bright sun. Would've been perfect if the world didn't head straight to hell, but oh well, what could you do about that? Both the sky and the land would be dyed red, anyway.

A boy stepped from the barren remains of Supermarché de la Smashville and into the perfect weather, imperfect atmosphere of the now-unwanted world before him. A gun in his left hand and a bag of canned goods in the other, his attention was immediately caught by the glistening of an interesting object.

A zombie separated from his body from the waist down. Someone must have ran the poor bastard over trying to escape. Guts were splayed between the upper and lower half of the poor man's body. The upper half still moved, still lusting after the taste of delicious living flesh.

It was quite the disgusting sight. A rancid smell, limbs falling apart, blood caked around the mouth. Yep, typical, nasty zombie symptoms.

"No need for you to be here anymore, now is there?" The boy raised his gun and pulled the trigger, ending the infected's misery. He placed the gun back in its holster and began to walk in the direction of the next town over. The sun shone down upon the lone survivor surrounded by the dead. He walked with both confidence and caution as he stated his goal aloud to the undivided world of silence.

"Don't worry, sister: I'll find you."

* * *

Tires burned rubber as the GLA sped down the freshly paved road, the Birthday Girl and Ice and Snow's motorcycles (affectionately dubbed "Twincycles") following closely behind. It was a damn shame: newly replaced asphalt stained and ruined by blood and body parts. Thankfully, no one that was from the city would be cleaning it up, seeing as how they were most likely mauled to death.

Once again, such a shame.

Large skyscrapers and various buildings with their lights still on surrounded them, casting shadows so dark that it reminded the survivors of ten of the dark night full of the shining stars. Everyone was awed by the mystical beauty this city produced, moved by how everything looked so futuristic despite the situation they were currently in. Dark Pit and Pit weren't all too fascinated, seeing as how they have been to Fourside many times in their younger years.

Fourside, the somewhat-large city that separates Smashville from Onett. Fancier than the previous two towns, Fourside was seen as a place beyond the times to most people. Now, it was seen as a dangerous place to travel in, and for good reason: the city held perfect places to hide the zombies and shady little characters. A great location to get screwed over, and Dark Pit wasn't going to allow that to happen. This is why the angel broke every speeding law known to man, much to Peach's chagrin, whom wanted to keep the law intact. No zombie apocalypse will cause this girl to be a lawbreaker!

…Though she has technically killed many people already. But the living dead doesn't count, now does it?

"It's quiet," Dark Pit said, reclining in the driver's seat as he kept one hand on the wheel, driving at 80 MPH. "And surprisingly not a lot of the flesh-eaters around."

"You're right," Lucina agreed. "It should be easy to dispatch any of the stragglers. We should still be careful, however, so we won't lure out a horde."

"Talkin' like a true strategist there, aren't ya?" Dark Pit smirked, decidedly glad that Lucina chose to ride in He liked the way this Lucina character talked and _looked_. Not a lot of girls captures Dark Pit's fancy like that. Cute, smart, and an overall badass: the perfect combination.

"My uncle Reflet and my mother, Robin, always liked to play chess," Lucina remarked. "Formulating a strategy always came easy to them, and they would teach Marth and I some of their tricks." Lucina closed her eyes for a moment, sighing heavily. "I can only pray that they're safe."

Marth held Lucina's hand, squeezing it gently. "It'll be alright, Lucina; we'll find everyone. We'll make sure they're safe."

"I hope so, Marth," the bluenette replied, a solemn tone in her voice, "I really do."

Dark Pit sighed. Hope wasn't a concept he really believed in, and usually looked down upon others who wished for unrealistic miracles and ideals. But now, this one unrealistic wish became an exception.

"Pittoo, we should pull over," Palutena said, staring absentmindedly out of the window. "Survey our surroundings."

"Don't call me Pittoo," the dark angel responded, following Palutena's suggestion. He rolled down the window and stuck his arm out, making a flicking gesture with his left hand to the pink kart and motorized bikes behind him.

"Sorry, _Pittoo_." Though he couldn't see her face, he knew that green-haired oversized brat was smirking at him, knowing full damn well he hated being called "Pittoo." And she would say it in front of Lucina and Marth. What the hell does Pit _see_ in her? Is there an option to throw her out of the car?

Snake was the last one to step out the vehicle, seeing as he had fell asleep on Link's shoulder. It had taken all of the Hylian's energy to awaken him from his deep slumber, eventually opening his eyes to see the dirty road in front of him. He didn't know how he ended up on the ground, but he was pretty sure a certain vulpine was the cause.

"Oh dear Goddesses," Link said, "he is awake." He kneeled and extended a hand. "Sorry for having to put you on the cold, disgusting ground."

Snake blinked twice, his eyes heavy and the sweet sounds of sleep beckoning to him. "You…put me on the ground?" he asked groggily.

Link gulped. "Yes."

Snake stared at the Hylian for approximately five seconds, though it seemed like a life-threatening eternity to Link. It was rather frightening and completely surprising when Snake began to chuckle heartily. He stood up quickly, slightly wobbling as he body got used to be awake, and patted Link on the back. The confused Hylian's peculiar green hat nearly fell off.

"It's alright, Linky!" the bounty hunter said. Link blinked. Linky? Damn, not even Zelda had ever called him that. "I just thought that vulpine bastard put me on the ground. Would've been some serious problems, I'll tell you that much!"

Link shakily chuckled as Fox said, "We should've left him on the ground to die."

"What did you say, furball?!" Snake demanded.

"You heard me, bastard!"

Lucina observed the ensuring argument between the two friends. One would think their voices should be lowered, seeing as how they're in a zombie apocalypse and all, but nope: here they were, screaming to high heavens numerous profanities as Peach attempted to calm them down. The bluenette thought it was a pretty futile action, and was so absorbed in the argument like a group of kids watching a rowdy fight that she didn't even notice the dark angel call her name.

"Screwed Earth to Lucina!" he mocked. "Can you hear me?"

Lucina slightly jumped and turned around, eliciting a small chuckle from Dark Pit. The embarrassment caused a slight red tint on her face. Thank Gods Marth was currently talking to Link; he would've been teasing her in the typical older cousin fashion.

"A-ah, sorry Dark Pit. I was just in my own little world."

"That's obvious, Little Blueberry."

"I believe it – " Lucina paused momentarily. Did her ears just deceive her? Surely she wasn't just called a "blueberry", and a little one at that? Lucina crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, asking, "What did you just call me?"

Dark Pit gulped. The signs of a woman pissed were very obvious to him; he saw it in Palutena quite often. The angel moved his dark bangs from in front of his eyes, chuckling.

"Little Blueberry. It's some lame joke I'd just thought about. You and Marth both have blue hair. Marth's older than you, so he's Big Blueberry, and you're younger than him, so…" Dark Pit stopped and sighed. "I'm just gonna shut the fuck up now."

Lucina shook her head. "No, no, it's just – I wasn't expecting to be adorned with such a nickname." She smiled, trying to convince Dark Pit that she wasn't hostile. "Honestly!"

Dark Pit analyzed Lucina, then laughed. Her not-so futile attempts to placate whatever supposed offended anger he had was amusing. Lucina eyed him strangely, confirming her beliefs that Dark Pit has already gone off the deep end.

"I know, I know, Lucina. You're just one funny girl, that's all." Dark Pit's reassurance brought a smile and a blush to Lucina's face.

"Why, thank you. I'm not that great with humor, so it's a bit surprising to see that you find me amusing. I actually find you amusing as well."

Dark Pit nodded, hoping he wasn't blushing too deeply. He did not expect her to say that. Maybe she was just saying that to be polite; she did seem like that kind of person. The dark angel did not expect Lucina to like the kind of humor he has; the crude, shitty humor that will get a kick out of people like Snake and make the most innocent of innocents blush.

"Uh, t-thanks," he stuttered. He silently cursed himself for stumbling through a simple acknowledgement of gratitude like an idiot. It was a simple compliment; what was his problem? "You, know, you're strong, too."

Lucina's smile faded away. She looked at the dirty ground, shaking her head. "No, I'm not strong as you think…"

* * *

" _No!" Lucina cried, dropping to her knees. Her pants became stained with fresh blood from the zombie corpse that laid besides her, but that mattered to her not. "No, no, no, NO!"_

 _Her loud wails matched the tears that flowed from her now red eyes. Marth watched the scene before him with a heavy heart. The place they once called home complemented the world outside: bloodied and ruined. There were no signs of Chrom or Robin. Reflet's jacket was left behind, various blood stains on the sleeves and hood. Morgan wasn't there either. Their loved ones were gone, and for all they knew, they'd managed to narrowly escape._

 _However, neither cousin believed that to be the case._

" _Lucy," Marth said, his voice sounding tired and weary, "I'm going to go upstairs, alright? See if I can salvage anything."_

 _His statement was met with the reply of heartbreaking sobbing. Marth sighed, gingerly stepping over the bodies of the undead to reach the staircase. His steps created a loud echo, and the stairs creaked, being nothing more than sound effects to Lucina's meaningless pleas for normality. The bluenette, looking down at the oak floor with a new red finish, rocked back and forth, refusing to take another look at the messy living room. Refusing to look at the broken picture frames. Refusing to look at the possessions that now brought back painful memories._

 _Refusing to look at and accept the destruction of her life._

 _Alas, she knew she must do so, no matter how much she didn't wish to. The world wasn't giving her nor Marth any choice, any favorable options. After all, it is the zombie apocalypse: the only option provided was to be lucky enough to survive, and even that was a shitty option._

 _Lucina slowly raised her head, staring blankly at the room that used to be full of family fun. It was so messy; Lucina could remember the days when she and Marth would have water gun fights in this very room and Robin would demand that they clean the mess they've made. They would spend hours trying to make everything spick-and-span, only to make a bigger mess than before and Robin would have Chrom clean it. The memories were enough to almost make the broken girl laugh._ Almost.

 _Lucina listened to the rummaging from upstairs. She wasn't sure of what Marth was looking for, but she was sure that it would be pointless. Continuing to be here was quite pointless as well. The place now held bad memories for her, and she knew it held bad memories for Marth, too. She could tell he was trying to hide his sorrow for her sake, but Lucina could see through the transparent smiles. Around others, Marth would always keep his true feelings bottled, never letting the world know what was going on it that mysterious brain of his._

 _Lucina was the only exception. She was always the only exception._

 _She could see the cracks, but like the appearance of the room, she didn't wish to see it. The bluenette was aware of how much Marth needed her, but she needed him more. She needed him to come downstairs and carry her out of this hellhole._

" _Marth," she shakily called, "hurry, please…" There was no response. Lucina stood up, her hands clasped and close to her heart. "Marth, please answer. Marth!"_

 _She took a few small steps, though as if she was a nervous child, continuing to call for her cousin. Why wouldn't he answer her? Oh Gods, could something have happened to him? Lucina stopped in her tracks, the sheer thought of Marth being hurt paralyzing her. Why is she losing everything she ever loved? No, she couldn't lose Marth; he wouldn't allow himself to be taken away from his younger cousin, right?_ Right? _A loud noise caused her to jump and scream, followed by seeing Marth tumble down the stairs. She quickly ran to him, her crying beginning once again as she checked for any bruises. Cuts. Bite marks. Her search was slightly derailed as she noticed what fell next to Marth: two swords that their family have had for years, both bearing the name Falchion. Lucina's eyes widened; she hadn't seen these swords since she was ten and Marth was fifteen, when they both practiced sword fighting, an art Robin deemed "dangerous as hell". These were what he was looking: precious family heirlooms to keep them remotely safe. It was surprising to see that Marth even knew where they were hidden._

 _Marth groaned in pain, which snapped Lucina back to his attention. She didn't even get a chance to ask if he was okay before he broke into a screaming fit. Lucina jumped back, a look of fear in her eyes as Marth's eyes began to water. A multitude of thoughts ran through Lucina's mind, and she found it quite difficult to focus and act upon one. Which was quite understandable, seeing as how her older cousin looked pale as a ghost and has already seemed to succumb to the pressure. He yelled and thrashed like a crazed man, screaming, "Why did I see that?" over and over._

" _See what?" Lucina asked frantically, scared for Marth's welfare. "Marth, what did you see?" The younger bluenette tried to grab her older cousin's hand, only to have it swatted away._

" _No! Don't touch me!" Marth screamed, causing his cousin to jump yet again. He stared at her before realizing what he'd done, shaking his head. "Oh Gods…I – I…Lucina, don't give me that look. Please. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Please…"_

 _Marth inhaled and exhaled deeply, pulling himself up. He grabbed Lucina's hand and pulled her into a hug, nuzzling against her shoulder and stroking her hair. "I, uh…Lissa's upstairs, Lucy," he said in-between sobs, his voice muffled. "I saw Lissa on the bed. I was looking for the swords and I saw her body and I panicked."_

" _You…you sure it was Aunt Lissa?" Lucina asked delicately._

" _I know it was her."_

 _Lucina held her cousin, letting him continue to cry into her shoulder. This was only the second time in a long while that she has seen Marth's tears. She gave out soft reassurances, knowing completely well that Marth wouldn't believe him. Hell, she didn't believe the words that left her mouth. They were hollow, those words. Hollow like her soul and her heart._

 _Marth pushed himself away from Lucina. He used his sleeve to wipe the tears from his face and looked at Lucina. "Grab the other Falchion," he demanded, grabbing the one that had a red jewel encrusted in its hilt. His voice was hoarse, and he looked and felt utterly tired. He stood up, placing Falchion in its sheath as Lucina followed his order. She stood up as well, observing Marth. His sparkly blue eyes looked shallow, and the midnight blue bangs that covered his eyes gave him a disheveled, almost feral look. Of course, Lucina knew that she looked no better herself. They both looked like absolute shit, and since looking good wasn't a trend in this world anymore, they could continue to look like shit._

 _Though she wouldn't mind washing the blood from her hair._

 _Lucina extended a hand and Marth firmly grabbed it. She asked if he would be fine._

" _I'll be fine," he replied. Lucina wasn't able to tell whether or not he was sincere. Most likely not. "We'll both be fine. Understood?"_

 _Lucina nodded. "Understood."_

 _The cousins had taken one last look around the living room, quick flashes of memories in their mind. They then exited the house, with Marth closing the front door and Lucina cursing the sun's audacity to still shine brightly. Marth wrapped an arm around Lucina's shoulder, beginning to talk about where they should go when a distant "Hey! You scrubs over there!" caught their attention. They turned around, a confused expression on their face, and said in perfect unison:_

" _Why the hell is a boy with black wings standing on the hood of a pink go kart?"_

* * *

Lucina sighed heavily, the memories hitting her hard. She didn't expect Dark Pit to suddenly invade her personal space: the dark angel placed his hands on her shoulders, staring intently into her eyes.

"Listen, you are not weak. I can tell you aren't some scared, dumbass damsel-in-distress. Uh…I'm not great at motivational speeches, so take my word for it, alright?"

Lucina looked at Dark Pit before smiling. "Thank you, Pittoo."

The bluenette quickly covered her mouth with both hands. Oh Naga, did she really just call him the nickname he despises so much? Her face turned completely red. "I'm terribly sorry!" she exclaimed. "I hope you don't mind!"

Dark Pit stared at Lucina. If it were Palutena, he would've been screaming at her to fuck off, reenacting the battle Snake and Fox were currently having. But instead, it was Lucina, and for some unfathomable reason, he didn't mind if that pointless nickname came from her mouth. So he nodded his approval, and Lucina showed her gratitude with a warm smile.

"Asshole!" Fox exclaimed, causing Dark Pit and Lucina to turn around and bare witness to a very Dragon Ball Z-like fight. It was surprising that no zombies ambushed them yet, what with Fox and Snake being loud as possible. As the two watched the battle, Link was standing next to Marth. The Hylian had snuck away from the bloodshed the moment it began. For the love of the Goddesses, Link could not decide whether or not he was lucky to end up with this rowdy group. To him, a fox and a human duking it out while everyone else had a calm conversation was quite an amusing, yet uneasy, sight to watch. If everyone can remain so calm about, Link guessed he could as well.

"They are so weird," Marth remarked, snapping Link out of the security of his thoughts. "It's all a bit surreal, actually, isn't it, Link?"

"Y-yeah…" Link replied, his voice squeaking a bit. Well, that was unexpected. He wasn't sure why his words were getting jumbled while talking to the bluenette beside him, but he was pretty sure it made him look like a total scaredy-cat or some crap like that.

"You alright?" Marth asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Totally fine," Link lied. Even in the safe, unstable environment like had happened to be in, his thoughts always trailed back to Zelda and Toon Link. Where were they? Oh Goddesses, are they _safe_? The prospect of finding his wife and son dead and bloodied on some dirty ground somewhere scared him. Gave him cold shivers and equally cold thoughts. Damn near fractured his state of mind. Being in the unknown was a frightening place, a taunting place. A place where Link wished to escape.

His eyes averted to the ground, a heavy feeling grasping onto him. Link didn't expect Marth's hand to gently touch his shoulder. The Hylian removed his gaze from the plain sidewalk to the care-filled and unusually exhilarating eyes of his newfound Altean friend.

"You'll be fine," Marth reassured. "You know you can talk to me whenever, right? I don't bite."

Link nodded. "Uh, yeah. O-of course!"

Marth smiled. "Good. Trust me, you'll get through this: we all will."

Link could detect the sincerity in his voice, and that made his heart skip a beat. _Why_ it skipped a beat, Link didn't know. His heart hadn't done something like that in a long time. Maybe it was because of the situation he was in – hell, being in the middle of a zombie apocalypse has probably caused some people a few heart palpitations already.

But of course, maybe it was because of a completely different situation that Link just didn't think deeply about yet.

Not that he would have time to think about anyway, seeing as how high-pitched screams in the distance caused everyone to quiet down.

Everyone looked to Dark Pit in the manner of the younger wolves looking up to their alpha. Dark Pit rolled his eyes and sighed, readying his Dark Pit Staff.

"Don't give me that look, ya bastards. Let's try and save some lives, seeing as how they aren't doing it themselves."

* * *

On the way to find the source of the screaming, Dark Pit brought up the interesting and completely irrelevant point of creating a group name.

"We should give a name to ourselves," he said, running around the corner as Palutena and the others followed suit.

"The hell kind of random statement is that?" Palutena asked. "That is _so_ not appropriate right now."

"I don't give a flying _shit_ ," Dark Pit retorted. "It's either we do this now, or never."

"Let's hear Dark Pit out," Pit protested.

Dark Pit smiled. "Thanks, Big Bro. Now, everyone shut the hell up and think about this: the Dark Angel Crew."

"No," Palutena said. "To add more emphasis: _hell no_."

"Yes!" Pit exclaimed, causing Palutena to sigh in annoyance as her statement of disagreement was completely ignored. "What a wonderful idea, Little Bro!"

"Anyone else really going along with this?!" The others nodded their heads, much to Palutena's shock. They were on the way to save someone's damn life, and yet they were having such a casual conversation. The zombie apocalypse really does create two things: a seemingly nonchalant attitude and lots of assholes.

"The Dark Angel Crew sounds pretty nice," Marth commented.

"Yeah," Lucina agreed. "Dark Pit is the _de facto_ leader."

"Damn straight I am," the dark angel remarked. "Good. Sounds like we're on a general consensus. From now on, we're officially the Dark Angel Crew."

Palutena rolled her eyes. She had already regretted not taking Pit and travel somewhere else on their own. "Egocentric much?"

"Pal!" Pit cried in protest. "Little Bro's not egocentric! He's the leader of this group; he can choose a name for us. Brings about a sense of unity, doesn't it?"

"It _does_!" Nana exclaimed. "We're like one close-knit community!"

Palutena rolled her eyes yet again. Hearing Pit's defense for her brother made her want to jump in a crowd of starved zombies. "Yeah, sure. Whatever," she muttered. If it were her choice, the group would be named "Leave Dark Pit to Die Somewhere Crew".

However, it wasn't her choice, and frankly, the green-haired goddess didn't really give a damn. What she did give a damn about was handling the situation at hand.

When she did arrive at the situation at hand, she didn't expect it to be so _shitty_.

The crew had made it to an abandoned part of the city. Cars cluttered the street as the zombie horde attempted to maneuver around them, trying to make their way to two anthropomorphic rabbits. Dark Pit noticed that the smaller one was separated from the other bunny, too scared to move as she called for her mother.

"Cream!" the taller, equally frightened rabbit called. "Cream, hold on! I'm coming for you! Mommy will be there!" She was armed with a measly knife, a weapon Dark Pit noted would do nothing for her. He looked to the crowd of zombies that were making their way to Cream and raised his weapon. Aiming carefully, Dark Pit began to shoot, picking off the undead one by one.

"Snake, Palutena! Help out!" he commanded. The two nodded and ran over to Dark Pit's side. The mother rabbit jumped at the sound of gunshots looked behind her, noticing the Dark Angel Crew's miraculous presence.

"H-help us, please!" she pleaded, her knees buckling in fear. "Please help my daughter – help Cream!" Her pleas for help caused her to ignore the zombie appearing behind her, and she screamed in surprise as one of her floppy ears was grabbed. Her eyes widened and she began to flail and scream, pleading for someone to help her.

"Shit," Ice mumbled. He ran to the mother's direction, beckoning Snow to come on. He took his aim carefully, he pulled the trigger and winced as the zombie's head was blown off, his brain matter splattering onto the mother. Ice ran to her and Snow provided cover.

The mother jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly and sobbing. "Th-thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem," Ice replied, smiling and slightly blushing. "What's your name?"

"Vanilla," she choked out. "Please, save my daughter! Save Cream!"

"Don't worry, Vanilla – we'll protect both you and your daughter." Ice looked over his shoulder at his sister. "How's it's goin', sis?"

"Just dandy," she called back. "Shooting zombies is the greatest hobby ever!"

"Glad you're having fun!"

"Piss off!"

* * *

Palutena noted that Dark Pit Lumière Kuroi was having way too much fun with mowing down zombies. He walked nonchalantly, pulling the trigger and letting bullets fly as if he was some badass video game character. To the green-haired deity, he looked like a complete dumbass, but he was a complete dumbass getting the job done. And hey, it was effective.

The dark angel attempted to make his way to the young, frightened rabbit, noticing Snake and Palutena was headed in the same direction. Zombies were closing in quickly on the young rabbit, far too quickly for Dark Pit's liking. Damn, couldn't they walk a bit more slowly? That would be nice. He called out to his fellow teammates, ordering them to start letting the bullets fly loose.

"Too dangerous!" Palutena shouted back, meleeing some zombies that dared enter her personal space bubble. "There's a chance we could hit the child! Can't take the risk!"

"Well, why don't you aim carefully and minimize the risk?"

"It's not that easy, asshole!"

"It _is_ , you - "

"Damnit!" Dark Pit's insult was interrupted by a cry from Snake, who had inadvertently tripped and was now having a lovely meeting with some infected. Dark Pit growled. Damnit, what the hell was this, some cliché horror movie? Apparently it was, as Snake's mistake forced him and Palutena into a tough corner: either let Cream die horribly and save Snake, or let Snake die horribly and save Cream. Two shitty options that required a quick decision.

It's your typical zombie apocalypse dilemma!

"Palutena! You tend to Cream, while I get Señor Dumbass!"

"Hey!" Snake exclaimed, pulling the trigger and blowing a zombie's brains out. "No need for name-calling, ya hear?!" He attempted to pull the trigger again, only to realize that he used his last bit of ammo. Just _great_. The infected loomed over him, the rancid smell of rotten flesh filling his nostrils and activating his gag reflex. Pleasant.

Dark Pit reached Snake, using the butt of his staff to bash one zombie's head in, knocking the poor fellow into his fellow undead. The zombies were momentarily dazed, allowing the angel to pick them off one by one, brain matter and cardinal blood spraying into the air. He extended a hand and helped Snake up, insulting him in the process for wasting time, and looked over to see how Palutena was doing.

He wished he didn't.

The goddess herself was struggling with a zombie that grabbed her hair. Damn, why didn't she cut it short, she'll never know. Preoccupied with not dying, she failed to see a zombie approach little ol' Cream from behind, immediately sinking yellowed and blooded teeth into her neck. The Dark Angel Crew and Cream's mother could only look in horror as flesh and fur was torn from the small rabbit, revealing bright pink muscle perfect as a zombie's meal. Her screams of agony were continuously interrupted by her choking on the blood that pooled from her mouth, and eventually they were drowned out by zombies that approached her, eager to taste rabbit for the first time.

"NO! No, no, no, no! Cream!" Vanilla tried to run to save what was left of Cream, but found herself held back by Ice's strong grip. She struggled frantically, begging to be let go.

"My daughter! She needs my help! _Stop it, stop it!_ "

Vanilla was reduced to nothing more than hysterical tears as she watched Dark Pit and the others picked off the zombies one by one, the curtain of flesh-eaters slowly revealing Cream's listless and mangled body. Her daughter, dead...dead as a result of _their_ incompetence. She slid from Ice's grip, completely disillusioned from the world. She looked to Palutena, who was in the midst of smashing her staff through the hostile zombie's cranium.

 _Her._

This was all her fault.

Why didn't she save her daughter? She was so close to Cream, _so close_ , and yet she's dead. Gone, never to be in her mama's comforting arms again.

Why didn't she save her?

 _Why did she let Cream die?_

She stood up, knees wobbly, eyes glassy. She ignored Ice's suggestions to stay put, weakly pushing him away, her knife held tightly in her hand. She approached Palutena, who struck the zombie one last time before looking up at Vanilla, her eyes full of regret and sadness.

That false regret and fake sadness.

"You let her die," she growled, glaring viciously at Palutena. " _You let my baby die, you bitch!_ "

"W-what?" Tears spilling from her eyes, Vanilla took a swipe at the goddess, nearly slicing her throat. Reckless slices and swipes were dodged as Palutena tried to convince Vanilla to calm down.

"Vanilla, stop!" Ice called. "This isn't what Cream would have wanted!"

"Don't tell me what my daughter would have wanted!" she snapped back, trying to lunge at Palutena but instead falling to the ground. "My baby would want me to make sure the woman that hurt her will never hurt her again!" She scrambled to her feet and lunged again, this time grabbing Palutena's hair. Long hair screwing her over yet again.

"Vanilla!"

"Die! Just die!"

Palutena heard Pit's screams as she closed her eyes. The sound of a gunshot interrupted his cries, and Palutena's verdant eyes shot open, revealing a shocked Cream gazing at her profusely bleeding shoulder. She let go of Palutena, letting the goddess fall to the ground, and held shoulder, screaming as she tried to stop the bleeding.

Another bullet entered her back, causing the rabbit to fall to the ground. Her body shook slightly next to Palutena, her vision of the suddenly twisted world fading away. She reached for the woman she attempted to kill, believing her to be Cream in her state of illusion.

"C-Cream...Mommy is...always here for...you."

Her arm went limp, her last breath escaping her, sadly following her daughter's footsteps. Dark Pit looked at Snake, who stood there holding the gun in a state of shock, and then made his way to Vanilla's body. Taking the Dark Pit Staff, he placed the barrel of the staff against her head and whispered an apology, pulling the trigger. The dark angel then looked at Cream, noticing her body was already starting to convulse.

"Pal, you want to handle this one?" he asked, offering his staff to the goddess. She shook her head, her eyes focused upon the dead rabbit that lied besides her.

"N-no. I can't, I-I can't right now."

Dark Pit nodded. "I know." He walked over to Cream's body, the sobs of a goddess accompanying his every footstep.

* * *

Snake placed his hands on his head. He shouldn't be affected by this - Goddamnit, he was a mercenary. He has killed people plenty of times; it was his job until it wasn't anymore. Why the hell was this bothering him?

Could it be because this one was nothing more than an innocent woman that lost everything?

"Snake, are you alright?"

Snake glanced at Fox, seeing the concern in the vulpine's eyes. Fox McCloud has seen some things himself, too. Seen things that no man should ever wish to see.

"Yeah," he replied, taking out a cigarette that he planned on smoking once he left the car. "I had to do it, ya know? Nana's life was in danger. I had to do what I had to do." Snake sighed. That's right: he had to do what needed be the done. The inevitable just approached him a bit earlier than expected. It just further proves the reality of a zombie apocalypse. Her death was a necessity.

 _It was all a necessity._

"I know, Snake. I know."

After their conversation, the inhabitants of the Birthday Girl remained quiet. Link occasionally mumbled something reassuring to Nana. Peach kept her eyes on the road, following the red GLA. She didn't have much to say about today's events - besides the fact that a young girl died in front of her eyes and Snake had to kill the broken-down mother. She could tell those were topics that she did not wish to touch upon. They happened, it existed, but that doesn't mean she has to acknowledge it verbally.

Dark Pit felt that way, too. It was an unfortunate happening, but it was better than having Palutena die. Perhaps a bit selfishly, he thought of what effect Palutena's death would have on his brother, and he didn't like those thoughts. He drove on, occasionally looking out of the side-view mirror to make sure the rest of the Dark Angel Crew were still following him. For once, he actually wanted to speak to someone, cut down on the tension that had inevitably formed between them all. Marth and Lucina stayed quiet, both staring out the window. Pit kept himself busy by playing with a sleeping Palutena's hair, his fingers intertwined in her viridian hair.

"Brother," he said quietly, as to not to wake up the goddess, "what do you think will happen?"

"To what?"

"To us."

"I don't know. There's some many bullshit variables that it is impossible to tell."

"Hmm."

Dark Pit sighed. "Why did you ask? What do you think will happen to us?"

Pit shrugged. "I'm...not sure either, I guess."

"Do you think we're going to die?"

"What? No, Pittoo! I hope we won't die. Why would you ask me that?"

"I don't know. I...I just - hey, look."

Dark Pit pulled the car over in front of a run-down ice cream shop. Pit gasped, a wave of fresh memories overwhelming him. This is where they went every summer to eat the greatest-tasting ice cream. It was like a tradition of sorts, a tradition that faded from existence as they'd gotten older.

"C'mon, let's go check it out."

Dark Pit stepped out of the car, with Pit waking up Palutena and following suit. She complained about her beauty sleep being interrupted, in which Dark Pit responded with the childish insult of "That's right, Pit: sleep for the ugly should never be interrupted."

"Asshole," Palutena mumbled. "Why are we here? It's such a ramshackle building."

"What is this place?" Marth asked. The others pulled up behind him, stepping out their vehicles and inquiring the same thing.

"It's an ice cream place Pit and I used to go to when we were younger," Dark Pit explained. "Damn fine ice cream."

"He used to scarf it down like a pig!" Pit exclaimed, laughing.

"I will admit that, and I have no shame admitting that."

Pit laughed and motioned for everyone to follow him inside. Ice and Snow volunteered to stay behind and keep lookout for any zombies or hostile survivors. The angel bounced around like an excited child while his brother and Palutena scoped out the inside. Determining that nothing was there except cracked walls and knocked-over chairs, Dark Pit allowed his brother to enter the establishment.

The angel yelped in joy and ran in, grabbing his brother by the arm. He chatted about the very spot they got into an ice cream fight with the owner while Marth and Link examined the place.

"This is a very nice place," Marth commented. "Or, well, it used to be."

"Yeah," Link agreed, tracing a finger along one of the cracks. "Toon Link would have loved it. I thought about taking him here."

"Toon Link? Is that name of your son?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I guess I never told you guys his name."

"It's a very interesting name."

Link chuckled, smiling. "Well, he's actually Link Jr., but he looks like an animated version of me, so we call him Toon Link. It was all Zelda's - my wife - idea. She was always so imaginative."

Marth frowned. "Not _was_ , _is_."

Link cocked his head. "What?"

"You said she _was_ imaginative, as if she's not here anymore. She _is_ imaginative, Link, because she still is here somewhere, taking good care of Toon Link until you all reunite."

"Marth..."

Marth wrapped a comforting arm around Link's shoulder, inadvertently causing the Hylian to slightly blush. "She's out there, Link."

Link smiled sweetly, a light flush still on his face. Damnit, why does he keep blushing like some lovestruck schoolgirl? Zelda would laugh and tease the poor, flustered boy. He nuzzled against Marth's shoulder, relaxing comfortably as he thanked the slightly-surprised Altean.

"N-no problem, Link," he replied, stuttering. He didn't expect this action, but he didn't mind it. After all, he considered Link a dear friend, spending just as much time with him as he did with Lucina. The Hylian was easily likeable to Marth's surprise, and he couldn't help but feel this sort of gravitation to him. It was...pleasant, being able to spend time with others, temporarily forgetting that your life is in danger. Link made him feel that way - everyone did, but it was magnified with him.

Besides, moments like these were rare. He might as well enjoy it all while he can.

"Lovebirds," a certain female bluenette cooed. Marth and Link nearly jumped out of their skin, twisting around to see a smirking Lucina.

"Really now, Marth? You wait to the end of the Gods damn world to find yourself a boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" he and Link cried in unison, only to cause themselves to blush even harder. Lucina laughed heartily, pretending to cringe in fear at the glares she now received. Near the tables, Pit and Dark Pit watched the whole debalcle and promptly laughed.

"They so are in love with each other," Dark Pit remarked. "I mean, just look at the way they interact! They are most definitely OTP."

"You're the one to talk, Pittoo! I've seen you get a bit flustered yourself around a certain someone."

"The hell do you mean by that?!" Pit found himself the unfortunate victim of a noogie courtesy of Dark Pit Lumière Kuroi. The angels engaged in a play fight, much to Palutena's dismay, ("Guys, stop screwing around! Dark Pit, you ass, don't hit Pit like that! Feathers are getting everywhere - look, you're making Fox sneeze!") and eventually Pit broke away, running to one of the tables and threatening to hit his brother with a chair.

Which he'll never do, of course, unless he wished to be one dead, featherless angel.

"Put the chair down before you hurt yourself," Dark Pit mockingly scolded, causing Pit to frown (though he did place the chair down). He moved some of his black hair from his eyes, looking down upon the designs the tables sported and grinned widely.

"Hey, the tabletops still have the little cow drawings on them!" Dark Pit remarked, touching a surprisingly clean spot of the pure marble counter. "Well, the spots are now red instead of black."

"We used to eat the greatest ice cream here, didn't we, Pittoo?" Pit's voice wavered significantly, and it had taken no more than a second for the angel to drop to his knees and sob, invoking the concern of his friends. "I've–I've always w-wanted to come back here with you, and have some more of that ice cream with you. N-n-now we can't, and…and…"

Dark Pit kneeled and held his older brother, stroking his dirty brown hair. "It's alright, Pitty-Pat," he comforted, using the nickname that not even Palutena has heard before. "We'll make our own ice cream, 'kay? You still like pistachio and mint?"

Pit nodded. Pistachio and mint was the only type of ice cream he enjoyed. He remembered the time he dropped on the floor and, not wishing to waste a deliciously frozen treat, picked it up and ate. Dark Pit teased him for weeks after that, but to his six-year-old self, it was worth it.

"Good. We'll make that, and my black cherry, and we're gonna eat it on a day where it's blazin' like hell. Just you, me, and the others. No bastardized zombies, no threats, no nothing."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Do you promise, Dark Pit?"

Dark Pit paused for a moment before speaking again. "I promise, Pit."

Pit grasped his younger brother tighter, occasionally sniffing. Dark Pit sighed. His brother was so _innocent_ , so _naïve_ , that he should have expected this to happen sooner or later. Honestly, he was hoping it would be later. He should have been occasionally checking up on him, making sure they he was okay mentally and physically. It was his job to protect the cinnamon roll too pure for this world, for he would be damned to lose Pit Lumière Kuroi.

No, Dark Pit, don't entertain that thought. Don't think about _that_ ; it'll never happen, it'll never happen, it'll never -

"Dark Pit?" Pit mumbled, his voice muffled by the dark angel's shoulder.

"Yes?"

"If...If I don't get my ice cream, I'm kicking your butt."

Dark Pit smiled. There was the unrealistic hope again, the hope he desperately wanted to make come true.

* * *

Heading to their vehicles, Dark Pit abruptly yelled for everyone to stop, scaring the hell out of Palutena. The others looked around for danger, their faces shifting into confusion once they realized the coast was clear.

"Don't scare a goddess like that, you bastard! We can still have heart attacks, ya know!"

"By the way, our name is now the Dark Angel Crew," he announced, ignoring Palutena's insults. His announcement was directed to Peach, Fox, Snake, and the twins.

"Nice!" Peach, Fox, and Snake exclaimed in unison. Ice and Snow gave a thumbs-up, grinning.

"Badass name," Ice complimented.

"Makes sense, since our leader himself is a badass," Snow added. Dark Pit pretended to be modest, twisting his hair around his finger and giggling, causing everyone (except Palutena) to laugh.

"Aw shucks!" he exclaimed. "Stop it with the compliments! I know I'm a badass; I've been like that ever since I was born. But, I digress."

Palutena sighed, wanting to use her staff to smack Dark Pit upside his ego-enlarged head. Why could she just take Pit and solo everything?

* * *

 **Hey, 'tis be Mika with Chapter 1! One chapter down, uh…*looks at outline* possibly ninety-nine chapters to go! As you can see by the title of the chapter, a personal goal of mine is to try to make the chapter titles references to, ya know, stuff. Obviously, the title here is a reference to one of my favorite anime, Attack on Titan. *insert obligatory singing of Guren no Yumiya***

 **Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. A lot of things happened, of course.** **I assure you, next chapter will be nothing more than smooth sailing for them…( _lies_ ) Also, I placed a lot of hints with our two main pairings, mainly with Link and Marth, because their relationship has to be this kind of slow-burner. I set this one scene up where I would go to this flashback that detailed their first meeting, but I decided to move that to Chapter 2.**

 **(I wonder if "Supermarché de la Smashville" is correct French…it'll be weird to ask my French teacher to translate something for a zombie fanfiction, wouldn't it? XD)**

 **And, to have long Author's Notes, I'm doing the semi-trend of review responses and chapter questions!**

 **~•~ _Chapter Questions_ ~•~ What do you think of the characters so far, and what do you think of Snake having to kill the first non-infected?**

 **~•~LunaticFromTheSun~•~ Thank you very much!**

 **~•~PrincessKatniss02~•~ Yes, it's back! *Dances with you like a drunken Charizard* The Wii Fit Trainers weren't supposed to be in the original. They weren't included at all. I added them in here because I wanted to include them. That, and I portray the M!WFT as this sarcastic jokester type of guy, so he'll add sufficient comic relief when I don't feeling like having Dark Pit or Snake supply it. And props for noticing dat dere reference~**

 **~•~bladewielder05~•~ Ayyyy, another person happy to see this story's revival! That legit makes me happy. I actually wanted to include Lucas, but I couldn't quite decide where he should appear and what his purpose should be. I still wanted him in the story somehow, so I just decided that killing him off was the perfect thing to do! Lol, that came off more harsh than intended. And active Wii Fit Trainers...I feel like that's a pun...**

 **~•~Paradigm of Writing~•~ I'll gladly take your money; I'm in desperate need of some, anyway. *Spends it on anime merchandise* So this may be in your Top 3, eh? You know I must ask: what are your three favorites of mine, haha? I'm just a curious ol' cat~**

 **See ya in Chapter 2: Let the Motherfucker Burn.**


End file.
